Population One, Act 9: Doomed to Die Alone
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: Doomed to die alone**

**B**y ~zoroark09

Jeff couldn't believe the sight before us, nor could I, yet Nova said and reacted nothingness, it seemed. I trembled in fear, and Jeff couldn't stop seem to cease grieving over the loss of his loyal Salamence.

Nova finally exerted motion and stepped forward on the highly littered ground. It looked as if it was covered in fresh blood. Nova turned back, as if waiting.

"We've gotta go up!" I suggested to Jeff as his legs seemed to tremble. "For all we know, someone could have escaped this...this disaster! Now come on!" I joined Nova, coming to a blocked-off wall.  
>Jeff realized this do or die situation, rose his head from a forever downward position, and commented on the current situation.<br>"These ledges are pretty steep, but I know we can climb them if we're careful". I was alleviated to hear Jeff's optimistic voice once again. If you were over here, you would see that it's only eight feet or so up; it shouldn't be a problem-"  
>"Then come on!" I tried to tease, despite the situation. The ledges were spaced far apart from each other, and it was a struggle for me and the starting Jeff to press on. Nova, however prevented her own distraction and reached the top before we knew it. She peeked over the edge a little, and almost lost her grip, scraping the flesh on her arm greatly.<p>

Jeff reached the climax as well, and while Nova instructed him to wait for me to get to their same altitude, I surprised them by doing so, panting heavily.

"What's up?" I asked, not thinking about taking a look for myself. Yet I unknowingly absorbed the situation by looking, and I quickly jerked back down.  
>I whispered. "Who are they? And she? And that?"<br>"Many questions much?" Jeff again commented. I was actually referring to Nova, the teacher.

"I-I only thought this was a fairy tale." She showed fear, which told me as I looked at her trembling hand placed on an implanted stone. The talking hand then developed a minor amount of blood on its surface. "In essence, It's true. I can't explain it all, but if we don't do anything.  
>E-Everyone will die".<p>

"I'm ready". Said Jeff, prepped up yet again. Though it was far from a problem; we were all ready.

"I'll go in first". He showed no fear, but he did show plenty of seriousness in his now stern voice. "You guys follow."  
>Upon the words being spoken, he raised his body to the surface, swiftly hiding beside a pillar, sliced perfectlly as it was. He then instructed us to silently join his side in observation, then offense. I got up before Nova, and upon request, I assisted her advances with the utmost care, hoping she wasn't to exhausted.<p>

"THUNDER WAVE!" Voices were heard as attacks carried out paralysis on me and Nova by surprise. We had no chance to retaliate. And in the blink of an eye, Nova, and myself were taken into seizure.  
>But Nova wasn't about to submit. Not now...<p>

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She formed pressure against her elbow and impacted the man who attempted to strangle her. The rugged, muscular man fell with an intense force.  
>Yet while she continued toward an area out of my view, she left me be. I had been seized violently. I knew of Jeff's whereabouts, and he obviously knew of mine.<br>So why didn't he come to my rescue?  
>I was turned onto my stomach, arms stuck to my back as I was unable to even move a finger. A woman stood over me, as I was unable to see her face, but I familiarized the voice.<p>

"You stay here!"  
>I was even prevented from speaking. Nova, as I refused to believe, was the one approaching my neck slowly. I felt her cold, lifeless breath on my veins, striking fear into me.<br>"Now, be a good boy Erik, and compromise with the darkness".  
>Then, with a simple snap of her fingers, the super extreme conditions only acknowledged by her came to a stop. Soon after she dismissed the rest of the fully equipped soldiers, male and female, with an unknown force of spacial renderance.<br>They disappeared with a digital effect.  
>I was helpless. For the first time in my cruel, unforgiving life, I was actually giving in to evil's influence, yet I was revoked my ability to speak; my voice was completely cut off.<br>She gave a grotesque smirk as she snapped her fingers once more. "GET UP!" She commanded me. Obviously, I couldn't take that action. She grasped my neck, coiling her sharp nails all around, yet...  
>It gave me mobility again.<br>She lifted my lithe, frail body up from the ground with ease, only to throw me down again, this time backwards.  
>My face would have impaled the ground again, but I quickly touched the soaked stone with my palm, giving a safe landing for me feet.<br>Jeff was not coming...He must have just-  
>Ran.<p>

"Finally".  
>I raised my head from the sight of all-surrounding blood to see, from out of nowhere, a figure.<br>I stood up straight, yet ready for delivering any offense. It was a human figure, female as it was.  
>I saved my breath as our eyes met.<br>Like the strange fortune teller before, she shared the same clothing, but she particularly wore less. Tears began to become evident on her thin, highly torn blowse as she prayed-  
>No. BEGGED me to help her.<br>Her tear-producing eyes were flushed blue of an ocean type quality. She wore no type of real clothing; her lower body was completely bare, the only thing surrounding being her long aforementioned purple blowse.

There was much more at work. Nova suddenly gasped out in pain as her body levitated above a pitch-black pool of nothingness, nearing the core center. I was suddenly concerned about Nova again, despite what she has done to me.

The wind stopped, along with everything excluding me, the girl, and Nova.  
>"Enjoying this much?" Yet another voice bellowed out to me. I looked in the direction as the unknown girl sobbed her eyes out in pain, various slashes and huge wounds suddenly becoming apparent.<p>

Nova's body immediately plunged into the darkness that was the portal. In doing so, the stopped environment around me shaded crimson, complete red twilight it seemed.  
>Soon after Nova disappeared, a long, snakelike shadow appeared from out of the pit. It swerved around from side to side, then fixed its gaze onto me. It saw me embracing the girl, giving the assumption that I was going to protect her.<br>"Kill her..." The deep voice beckoned out like a school intercom.

I acted on instinct, and supported the girl to her feet. She struggled to stay up, and, almost fainting, she collapsed in my bloody arms.  
>"Your mother... KILL HER!" I flinched at the deep voice even further.<p>

"..." The shadowy snake-like being laughed sadistically as gravity became heavy.  
>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I had no choice but to scream at the malicious being.<br>"You." A final word came from the dark figure, who vanished upon speaking.

The portal began to take in a vacuum-like characteristic as I noticed my feet were rapidly approaching the darkness.  
>With the ill-fated girl in my arms, and gravity distorted, there was really nowhere to run. The girl and I became completely enveloped in darkness, and, following that, the portal closed with a sonic sound.<p>

No traces of evidence, nor any architecture was left following the event.

Sinnoh, and soon the entire human world, has been doomed to die.


End file.
